Worst Summer Ever
by Slapstick70
Summary: Digimon season 3 in their worst summer ever
1. prologue

A/N: Hey everyone it's Slapstick again. I've decided to go ahead and make this new story. Now I'm just going to give you the prologue and you will tell me if it is worth reading or not. If it is then I will go ahead and make it, but if it's not then I'll just get rid of it. Well here it is the prologue.

Prologue

It has been 15 years since the D-Reaper's defeat. The tamers were all grown up now in their early twenties. There digimon didn't change in physical appearance much, but they all have matured a little. The tamers and digimon have been through hell and back after the D-Reaper's defeat. They were asked by Japan to be there defenders. Lately, they were fighting digimon every day without hardly any rest. As a thank you the country decided to send tamers and their digimon to a wonderful place in the U.S. It was suppose to be a very beautiful place where the tree would always smell like pine, flowers would grow every where, and where peace rained through the land. No one goes there during the summers so it was a perfect. They would have the camp to themselves. As the tamers and digimon boarded the private jet they said goodbye Japan, hello Camp Crystal Lake.

A/N: Ok now you know what the story is about. I hope you'll enjoy it. See you soon.


	2. Arrival

A/N: ok it's time for the horror story of digimon. I know that some of you don't agree with the fact that the digimon and tamers are dying, but let's see where it goes from here.

Chapter 1: arrive

Every one just pulled into the airport and was getting there luggage, except Susie and Lopmon who were going college hunting, and as for Impmon he just didn't want to come. After getting there luggage they all walked outside in the nice warm summer air in America. In front of them was a driver, that seemed to be in his 50's, holding a sign that said Digi-destined. Behind the driver was a nice bus ready to take them to the camp.

"Are you are driver" asked Henry

"That's me," said the driver, "my name is Sam nice to meet all of you"

"It's nice to meet you too" said Takato

"Um, excuse me Sam?" asked Guilmon holding his bags, "where is the nearest snack shack?" Sam began to laugh.

"I see you're a digimon that loves to eat" said Sam. He then pointed to a hot dog stand to the left. "Let me take your bags first" he then took the bags and put them under the bus. As soon as that was done he got $2 from Takato and quickly ran over to the hot dog stand and got a jumbo sized hot dog. When he was done with the hot dog he ran back over to the bus. Every one was on and their luggage was already under the bus. When Guilmon got on he looked and saw what everyone was doing.

He saw Takato talking to Henry about the awesome time they're going to have. He noticed Rika and Ryo sitting together just listening to their Ipod's not caring about anything. Jeri was in a seat by herself practicing some new material for her ventriloquism. Kazu and Kenta were playing digimon while their digimon watched. Cyberdramon and Renamon were sitting together as they started to kiss. See those two have been going out for at least 3 years, and Guilmon is still kicking himself for that as he was too scared to ask Renamon out. So now Cyberdramon is kissing the love of his life, and to make things worse Renamon already knows that Guilmon loves her except she just wants to be good friends. Then he notices Terriormon calling him over. Guilmon goes over and sits down next to him. Now that Guilmon was seated everyone can leave.

"Ok everyone," said Sam, "We are off to Camp Crystal Lake" everyone started to applaud as the bus started to drive out of the airport.

The gang has been driving for almost 2 hours and the bus was starting to get hot especially for Renamon.

"Hay Sam," she called, "Where's the AC?"

"In the back by the restroom" replied Sam. Renamon then got up and made her way to the back. Guilmon then said something as she past him.

"See, that's what happens when have on so much fur" before she completely past him she managed to slap him on the side of the face with her tail. "Ow" yell Guilmon. Renamon then set the AC from 80 degrees to 60 degrees. She then started to head back to her seat, but not before slapping Guilmon on the back of the head with her hand. "Hey" he said.

"You know you liked it" said Renamon.

"You're lucky you're cute Renamon" said Guilmon holding his head. Renamon looked back and smile. Guilmon did the same thing. Cyberdramon had seen the whole thing and began to become a little jealous.

"What was all that about?" asked Cyberdramon as soon as Renamon sat down.

"It's nothing; he's kind of in love with me." Said Renamon

"Well I hope he knows who won"

"Cyberdramon are you jealous?"

"No of course not, I'm just worried he might try to steal you from me"

"Awww, you're cute when you're jealous" said Renamon as she placed a paw on his cheek.

Sam looked down at the fuel gage and noticed it was close to having an empty tank.

"Hay everyone we'll be stopping for gas. This would be a good time to buy any snack you need." The bus soon stopped an old gas station. Everyone walked out and began to stretch their legs and arms. Rika then pulled out cigarettes and a lighter and began to smoke.

"I didn't know you smoke" said Ryo

"She was suppose to quit" said Renamon passing by

"Yeah thank Renamon. I only smoke when I'm stressed, and that trip really stressed be out" Inside the store Kazu and Kenta were looking at some digimon booster packs that they had out, while their digimon were looking at the drinks they had. Takato and Henry were beside the store talking to some people who work there.

"So where are you guys going?" asked the first worker.

"We're going Camp Crystal Lake" said Henry, both workers gasped in shock.

"What's wrong?" asked Takato

"You shouldn't go there" said the second worker

"Why" asked Henry, the first worker began to speak.

"When that camp was a summer camp for kids there was an accident. A boy name Jason Voorhees drowned in the lake. The councilors weren't watching them. Then his mother decided to take revenge on the councilors who let Jason drown, but she got her head chopped of by one of the councilors. Jason saw the whole thing. So now he is all grown up and kills anyone that goes to the camp."

"I don't think so. I think you're just trying to scare us" said Takato

"Believe what you want it's your funeral" said the second worker. The workers soon went back inside. Jeri was in the back look at some gardening tools. She seemed to be at piece when an old woman popped out of nowhere and nearly scared Jeri to death.

"Do not go to that camp" said the old lady

"Who are you?" asked Jeri

"Listen to me if you go to that camp you will find nothing but fear and death. Do you understand me" said the old lady as she grabbed Jeri's hand.

"Ow, you're hurting me"

"Do not go or you will surely parish"

"Let go of me" Jeri was able to break herself free, "crazy old woman"

"There's nothing but pure evil there. You will only find paradise when he kills you!" yelled the old lady. Jeri was now fast walking back to the bus and started begging Sam to go. Sam complied and started to call every one in. However, Renamon was the only one who doesn't know since she's down by the river behind the store. Guilmon decided to go and get her.

Renamon was skipping rocks along the river bank not knowing that it was time to leave. She was getting ready to turn back when she noticed something or someone across the river. It was a tall figure in what looks like to be wearing a black jump suit. In its left hand it was holding a giant machete and was also wearing a goalie mask. The figure seemed to be staring right at her. Before she could get a better view something startled her. It was Guilmon who had just found her.

"It's time to go" said Guilmon

"Ok" said Renamon. She then looked back to see if the figure was still there, but it wasn't. Everyone was soon back on the bus and head to their destination. It took them another 2 hours before they past under a sign that said "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake".

A/N: Ok I hope you all enjoyed it. I really don't have much to say except please review not only this story but my other stories. See you soon.


	3. Settling In

A/N: hay everyone its time for the new installment of worst summer ever. Well as you know Renamon just got her first look at Jason. So now let's begin the chapter.

Chapter 2: settling in

After passing the sign they drove around the lake. They all looked over to behold the marvelous crystal shine from the sun's rays. The lake looked like a place of beauty and mystery. They soon arrived to camp site. It was a beautiful resort that had more than 10 bedrooms and 24 hour pluming and electricity. They all got off the bus and as they grabbed their bags there were two councilors there to give them the grand tour.

"Hello" said the first councilor, "my name is Jack"

"And my name is Mary," said the other councilor, "we will be giving you the grand tour of our little resort and stay with you through your entire stay." They then began to walk into the house. In the living room there was a screen door that lead to the patio that over looked the entire lake. On the other side of the living rooms was a magnificent fire place and above it was a 32' plasma screen TV with surround sound. Behind the living room was the kitchen that was completely stocked with food that could feed a third world country. There was an electric stove that looked brand new, and a refrigerator that had a space age thin to it. As they went up stairs they see a hallway that has 5 rooms on the right and 5 rooms on the left. Everyone soon scrambled to get their rooms. Takato and Guilmon shared. Ryo, Rika, and Jerry had their own room. Cyberdramon and Renamon shared. Terriormon and Henry shared. Kazu, Kenta, and their digimon shared. Finally, the councilors got their own room. Each room had its own bathroom which was perfect especially for the girls. After every one got settled in they all reported down stairs.

"Ok everyone," said Jack, "now that you're all settled in we can all begin the activity for today"

"What activity?" asked Ryo. They then followed the councilors down the hill to the lake. On the beach there were towels, beach balls, volleyball net, and lawn chairs laid out on the sand.

"It's time for a beach party" said Mary. Everyone quickly changed into bathing suits that were on the lawn chairs. All the guys quickly jumped into the water except Cyberdramon who was on the shore with Renamon. Rika was on a lawn chair smoking while Jeri was getting some rays. Takato and Guilmon were having a water fight when Takato noticed something across the lake.

"Hey," yelled Takato to one of the councilors that stayed, "what that over there?"

"That's the original camp," said Mary, "as you all know a little boy died there so they closed it down" everyone looked over at the camp. When Renamon looked she had a very bad feeling about it.

It was about 5 pm when everyone got back. As soon as they walked into the kitchen they noticed an entire buffet laid out on the counter. Everyone, especially Guilmon, was excited about the wonderful feast. With Guilmon eating like crazy dinner finished pretty quickly. It was now time for bed as everyone started to go to bed. Kazu and Kenta were already sleeping while Henry was meditating for a moment with Terriormon. Rika was in the bathroom having one last cigarette. Jeri was in the shower while Takato and Guilmon were having a pillow fight. As for Renamon and Cyberdramon, they were in the bed making out. They kept this up until midnight. The councilors, however, were downstairs making out too. Mary then broke the kiss.

"I have an idea" said Mary

"What idea do you have?" said Jack

"Let's go to that camp across the lake" They then walked out the house and got inside a boat on the pier. They had to get the row boat otherwise the other campers will know that they left. After about 5 minutes of rowing they've reached the other side of the lake. They tied off the boat and took out their flashlights. The camp look like no one has been there in years, which was true. All the cabins were completely falling apart and had cobwebs all over it. As they walked to the camp site they hear a twig break. "Did you hear that?" asked Mary a little freaked out.

"It was probably a squirrel relax" said Jack. They walked inside a small cabin where the kids us to sleep. On the headboards of all the bed read a name of the child. They soon reached the back of the cabin and noticed another bed. On it the bed had the name Jason.

"Do you think that this is the kid?" asked Jack

"I think it is" said Mary

"Hay do you want to make out on it" Mary just smiled and pushed Jack on the bed. She then started to crawl on him and as soon as she got close she began to kiss him. As they kissed Jack started to pull up Mary's shirt. She let Jack do what he was doing. When the shirt came off the only thing in the way was her bra. As he began to unhook it there was a sound of a bottle falling in the bathroom "Ok that was no squirrel" They then got up and walked in the bathroom. Inside the bathroom was a small shrine covered by curtains. Jack slowly walked up to it; his heart pounding out of fear. He got closer and closer to the curtains. He then touched the curtains and slowly pulled them back. There staring them in the face was the shrunken head of Jason's mother.

"What the hell is that!" yelled Mary.

"I think it's a head" said Jack

"Ok I'm officially freaked lets get out of hear"

"It was your idea to come here. Just wait a moment." Jack the stuck his hand out to touch the head.

"Jack don't" he finally touched it. The texture felt like rubber but was slick like slime.

"Man this feels weird"

"Ok Jack you touched now can we go please"

"Fine" Jack pulled back his hand from the head, but before he could stand up a trap door opened. Out popped Jason out from under him. Jason quickly pulled out his machete and swung it up. The weapon then cut underneath Jack's chin and forced its way through his skull and popped out from the top of his head. Blood splattered all over the walls and floors even Mary who was screaming at the top of her lungs. Jason pulled the machete out of Jack's head. Jack fell over to the side and continued to bleed out of his head. Jason got out of the trap door and walked to Mary. She then ran outside screaming.

"Please help me someone!" yelled Mary. She looked back to see that Jason was still following her. She continued to run to the pier as she had on no top except a bra on. She was able to reach the pier and untie the boat. She pushed the boat out in the water and started paddling. She then turned to see if he was following her, however, he wasn't she let out a huge sigh of relief; though she still didn't let her guard down. She managed to get halfway out to the lake when suddenly something brushed her boat. She looked around to see what it was. She saw nothing. She let out another sigh though that would be her last sigh as Jason jumped out of the water and grabbed Mary. She yelled at the top of her lungs as Jason quickly pulled her under water, and all that was left was a boat floating in the water.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Looks like the blood bath has begun. Now I know that this chapter isn't as long as the others but it should do. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will hit you soon. See ya'.


	4. Let the Blood Bath Begin

A/N: hey everyone I know that it's been a while, but I've been in the funk for sometime now. So I'm finally out of my funk and bringing you more stories. However, don't expect me to post more chapters because it's summer. Between my family, my job, and registering for college I barely have any time to breathe. So enjoy this new installment of worst summer ever.

Chapter 3: Let the blood bath begin

The sun began to rise as it was another beautiful day in paradise. The tamers and digimon were still sleeping soundly for another fun filled day of camp activities. However, one digimon was up before anyone hoping to catch a little breakfast. When he discovered that there was no breakfast he quickly ran up stairs and burst through first door he saw. The first person to receive an emergency wake up call was Renamon and Cyberdramon.

"There's no breakfast!" yelled Guilmon. Renamon and Cyberdramon quickly woke up to the sudden shock that Guilmon gave them.

"Guilmon," said Cyberdramon, "it's 8 in the morning. I'm sure the councilors are probably still a sleep."

"That's the thing. I went check to see what's up and they weren't in there rooms"

"There not" said Renamon, "that's not good"

"I know" said Guilmon, "who's going to make breakfast now I'm starving." Guilmon continued to wake everyone trying to let them know that there is no food.

"You know Renamon," said Cyberdramon, "we could kill him. No one will ever have to know"

"No, no," said Renamon, "he's my best friend we can't kill. Now how about a little love for your womon."

"Have mercy" said Cyberdramon quoting his favorite catch phrase on Full House. They began to kiss each other passionately until they were interrupted by Guilmon.

"What are you two doing hurry up and get down stairs" said Guilmon. Renamon and Cyberdramon just sighed and said ok.

"It will be quick" said Cyberdramon to Renamon

"No killing" replied Renamon. It took about an hour before every one was up and down stairs for the meeting. The question on everyone's minds was where are the councilors? The keys are on the hook so they didn't drive any where. Their cloths are still here so they didn't just up and leave. So there final conclusion was that they got lost in the forest. As a group they all decided to go out in search of them. Seeing as how Guilmon, Renamon, and Cyberdramon were the ones with the best heightened senses they were put in separate groups. Guilmon's group covered the lake and beach. Renamon's group covered the forest behind the house. Finally, Cyberdramon's group covered the forest in front of the house. Kazu and Kenta were in Cyberdramon's group but soon strayed away from the group with there digimon right by them.

"Where are we" said Kenta

"I don't know," said Kazu, "but I'm getting really freaked out"

"I'll go check the upper level of the trees to see if I spot something" said Gardramon. The minute he flew up a big tree branch appeared right in front of him and sent him flying far away from his tamer.

"Gardramon!" called Kenta as he watched helplessly to see his digimon disappear. Gardramon soon maid contact with a big tree. He was still completely dazed and wasn't able to see perfectly. As he tried to come around he notices a figure in a grey jump suit with a hockey mask and a machete.

"Sir may I help you?" asked Gardramon not knowing who he was talking to. The guy raised his machete and drove it deep into Gardramon's head. All you could hear was the sound of metal piercing metal. When Kazu and Kenta arrived they were horrified at the sight of Gardramon's dead body.

"Oh no Gardramon!" cried Kenta over Gardramon's body.

"Why didn't he turn to data?" asked Kazu. What they don't realize is that there is so much evil at the lake that the laws of digimon don't matter. Instead of turning into data their bodies would be left to rot.

"Bad man, bad man" said Marineangamon over and over again.

"What is it?" asked Kazu. When he finally looked up he notices that same jump suited guy that killed Gardramon. "Um…Kenta…you might want to look at this" Kenta looked up and noticed the person as well. They both were frozen with fear as the man walked towards them with an oil stained machete. They held each other as the man reached them, lifted his machete high, and plunge deep into their bodies. And with that he disappeared.

It was almost 7 pm and every one had stopped trying to look. They all met back at the cabin to talk.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ryo completely clueless.

"I don't know" said Takato, "The councilors had all our fun activities planned, and with them gone there's nothing to do." Henry was looking at one of the walls and noticed a button by the fire place. He pressed it. A door opened on the right side of the fire place and inside it was a giant stereo with hundreds of CD's. Also inside was a treasure trove full of alcohol and beer.

"Who says we need the councilors to have fun?" said Henry crossing his arms.

"Let's party" yelled Guilmon right next to Henry. The alcohol was laid on the counter in the kitchen as well as some chips and dip. The stereo's CD's were only three styles: rock, hip hop, finally R&B. Everyone was having a good time enjoying there time off; except for Takato who was becoming discouraged.

"What's wrong man" said Henry with beer in his hand.

"It's just that" said Takato, "Kazu and Kenta haven't come back. Do you think their lost"

"Don't worry about it. We have all the lights on and the music is on full blast. I'm pretty sure that they'll be able to find us."

"Yeah I guess your right"

"I know I'm right. So in the mean time" Henry then grabbed another cup of beer and handed it to Takato "enjoy the party. Drink up"

"Cheers" said Takato as they tapped there cups together and started to drink. After a while of rock music finally a slow song finally came. Everyone was no longer dancing except Renamon and Cyberdramon. They were doing the tradition high school slow dance with there arms lock around there body and bodies close. The song that was playing was an R&B song called _All My Life_ by KC and JoJo. Rika decided to take this chance to go outside for a smoke while Renamon was distracted. She turned on the front porch lights and walked out into the yard. She stood in front of an old, but still usable, truck. She lit the cigarette and started to smoke

"_I've got about 4 minutes before the song goes off"_ thought Rika. She continued to smoke until she was half way done when she heard something come from the back of the truck. She took a quick look back. "Probably a stupid animal" said Rika. When she turned around there right in front of her was Jason. Rika nearly jumped out of her shoes. She should have been use to this since Renamon does it all the time, but this caught her by surprise. "Oh you scared me" said Rika thinking he was a councilor. "Ok enough lose the creepy mask" Jason said nothing. "Determined aren't we. So who put you up to this? Henry, Jeri, Ryo, Renamon. I would have probably thought that you were real if you would have lost that fake machete." Jason still stood there and said nothing. "I know…Takato put you up to this didn't he? Well you can tell him…" Rika took one more puff from her cigarette and put it out on Jason's mask. "You can tell him that it failed." As she started to head back to the house Jason quickly pulled Rika back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" As Rika tried to struggle Jason lunged the machete into her stomach, through her back, and into the engine if the old truck. Rika's eyes opened as blood started to spill out onto the ground. She dropped the cigarette and began to black out. "Nope…Takato…didn't…put…you…up…to…it" with that she died. Jason pulled the machete out of her, and her cold body fell to the ground in the pool of blood.

Back into the party the song was almost over and Guilmon watched sadly on a chair as the love of his life was dancing with someone else. Terriormon hoped up on the arm rest to Guilmon to see what's up.

"Hey man how's it going?" said Terriormon in a weird tone.

"Your drunk, aren't you?" Asked Guilmon

"Well a little." Terriormon looked over where Guilmon was looking at and noticed that he was looking at Renamon. Frustrated, he tries to help. "Dude you have to get over her"

"I can't get over her I love her so much"

"Well look on the bright side"

"What bright side?"

"She hasn't had sex with yet. That means you still have a chance"

"That's true and if I play my card right I can…" but before he could finish he notices that Renamon and Cyberdramon was heading upstairs and on the way they were giggling. Guilmon's ears dropped as he knew that there was no way he can recover from that.

"Dude" said Terriormon, "that sucks, but look on the bright side"

"What bright side?" said Guilmon?

"You still have me" Guilmon then punched Terriormon causing him to fall of the arm rest

"Great I'm getting advice from a drunken rabbit"

"PARTIALLY DRUNK"

_Upstairs_

Renamon and Cyberdramon were in the bed making out. They were getting ready for some late night fun. While Cyberdramon began to feel her up Renamon started to get some second thought.

"Cyberdramon wait" said Renamon "I don't think we should do this"

"I know you're nervous" said Cyberdramon, "but it will all be ok. Now where were we?" Cyberdramon continued to feel her up and kiss her on the neck.

"I'm not just nervous I'm just…" Renamon was trying to force Cyberdramon off her so she could talk to him. "I'm just not sure that we're ready"

"I'm sure were ready" he continued what he was doing.

"Mmm…Cyberdramon…don't…please stop…Cyberdramon will you stop"

"I can't you just make me want you" he continued

"Cyberdramon stop…will you stop…GET OFF ME!" Renamon pushed Cyberdramon off of her and made her out the room.

"Renamon…damn it all"

_Downstairs_

Renamon quickly ran downstairs and out to the back patio. Guilmon was the first to notice so he got up and follow. Renamon was leaning over a beam crying. Guilmon walked to see her crying.

"Renamon" said Guilmon "are you ok" Renamon whipped away the tears to look.

"Yeah I'm fine" Guilmon wasn't falling for it.

"You're not ok. Tell what happened"

"It's Cyberdramon. I think the only thing he wants from me is sex. Ever since we started going out he hasn't said anything sweet or taken me on a nice date. NO, all he wants is to either make out or go all the way. I don't even think he really know who I am or even loves me" Guilmon paused for a minute to try to find an answer.

"I'm sure he knows plenty about you and I'm positive he loves you"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Every time I see you two together you guess are the happiest I have ever seen. It's obvious he loves you he's just scared to say it because if he does say it would make him appear weak."

"So what should I do?"

"Go back up there and talk to him. Maybe you two will find some sort of compromise."

"Thanks Guilmon I'll try that" She headed back inside but then turned around to ask him a question. "Let me ask you something. Why didn't you make your move?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was at a sensitive moment. If you had made your move I would have taken you upstairs and rocked your freaking world"

"Really?" said Guilmon as his eye twitched. When he finally controlled it he spoke. "Well it's because you're my friend. I don't want to ruin that"

"Aw that's sweet but I should repay you"

"It's alright Renamon"

"Now, now I insist" Renamon thought for a minute and came up with something. "I know the perfect way to pay you back" Renamon grabbed Guilmon head and pulled him in for the most passionate kiss of his life. Even Renamon felt it. They both felt like they were their soul mates. When Renamon broke the she looked deep into Guilmon's eyes and Guilmon did the same thing. It took them about a minute to snap out of it. Renamon then headed back inside to talk to Cyberdramon.

_Upstairs (right after Renamon left)_

Cyberdramon was left alone in the bed.

"Man I really messed up" He leaned over to grab the cup of beer on the night stand. When he laid back down he looked up to see Jason looking at him. Jason lifted up his machete. When he did that Cyberdramon screamed and rolled over trying to dodge the machete, but to no avail. Jason mad contact when he brought the machete down. The weapon cut through Cyberdramon's body and through the bed. Blood splattered all over the floor, bed, and walls. Jason pulled the machete out of Cyberdramon's back. Jason notices that he's still alive, so he plunges the weapon inside Cyberdramon again and again until his back was cut up like hamburger meat. He then put the machete down, grabbed both ends of the bed, and forced the m into a sandwich like position. This caused Cyberdramon to fold the same way. Meaning his back bent backwards. That force was enough to finally kill him. Jason then climbed out of the window.

Renamon came minutes later to talk to Cyberdramon. She knocked on the door.

"Cyberdramon" she said "we need to talk" she opened the door, but when she did she felt something wet and thick on her foot. She lifted her foot and put some on her hand. The hallway was to dark to tell. She walked in the room and saw the horrific scene of her boyfriend completely folded. "AHHHHHHHHHH" the scream was loud enough for everyone to hear it. When Guilmon heard it he broke through the glass door to get back inside to find Renamon. At the same time the power went out through the whole house. Bringing the darkness to them

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Well it looks like that it finally beginning. How are they going to live? Well you'll never know unless you review. A new Love Works in Mysterious Ways will be hitting you soon. Bye.


End file.
